


Caged upon a Ship (DISCONTINUED)

by Malex13



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Made this on a whim, Non-Consensual Touching, Psychological Torture, Season/Series 06, Underage Drinking, an excuse for me to write torture, but i wanna write angst and torture stuff, depending on how you view Jay and my character, enjoy i hope, might delete it, so here you are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malex13/pseuds/Malex13
Summary: Jay is stuck on the pirates ship for a lot longer than a few days. What about a few months... or years?(This is an AU set in Season 6 of the show with my newest oc. Enjoy it or dont)
Relationships: Nadakhan/Jay Walker
Comments: 98
Kudos: 26





	1. IDK-

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Dinner With Nadakhan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279119) by [Tipsyrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsyrainbow/pseuds/Tipsyrainbow). 



> I'll explain this all in the next chapter I swear.

THIS WAS INSPIRED BY THIS GUY AND THE SEQUEL HE MADE CHECK IT OUT I LOVE IT ANYWAY ONWARDS ILL EXPLAIN NEXT CHAPTER

https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279119


	2. An explaination.

Okay, so a lot of you are probably wondering what the fuck this story is. And I'll tell you.

As soon as I'm done with my shower. Brb.

_**Thirty-ish minutes later...** _

Okay I'm back and a hell of a lot more clean. Now onto the explanation.

So, I had these ideas in my head about this kind of story for a while now, thats not really a story and just a small collection of torture prompts mixed in with the story, and that's already been done with Hazbin Hotel so much. So I'm gonna dip my toes back into the Ninjago fandom and see what I can make.

No matter what people say I LOVED Season 6 of this show. It's my third favorite to Hunted and Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu. I loved the conflict between Jay and Nya and how their relationship grew, I loved how each ninja was tested to make some smart decisions so they could avoid capture, but the part I loved MOST was the interactions between Jay and Nadakhan. Especially the torture, if you could call it that. The way he made Jay uncomfortable and made him question himself and his friends was amazing to me! My favorite episode, My Dinner with Nadakhan, showed how selfish that pirate djinn is, and how he's just doing it all for himself and doesn't really care about his crew. He's a good villain in my opinion, so ya don't like season 6 or him you can click off now. Unless ya like torture.

Anyway I'm getting off topic. Onto everything else.

So, as much as I love the season I feel like two days wasn't even close to enough to try and torture the Blue Ninja. Sure it was effective, but not realistic in my opinion. So instead of like a few days, it'll be longer. Won't say how long yet.

And as for Lloyd and Cole and Nya escaping the island, also will take a while. It just seemed too easy to me on how their escape attempt was. And as for Ronin and the cops, same thing. Especially since Ronin wasn't on the Ninja's side prior. He had to have convinced the Police Chief somehow, and that wasn't gonna be easy at all. So this will basically all take longer than two measly days. Let me know if I missed any details.

Now for my OC. I was planning on just having Jay be tortured ~~and fucked~~ out of his mind by the pirates, mainly Nadakhan, but I'm a sucker for making new characters for the purpose of my stories. So a few chapters in after I have her more developed, I'll introduce her in the story. And I can't post a picture of her because of what I said and this is a laptop so... here's what I'll ask you to do.

I'll give a description of her as best I can when she's introduced, and you can go around devianart or pinterest and see if you can find an accurate picture of what you think she looks like. Please do, I'll also be doing this.

Oh, and uh, everybody has human-like bodies and not lego stuff so... use your imagination lol.

Enjoy! I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, felt the need to address this since it'll definitely come up. I can't do my HH stories because I write those out, I plan a script, I do the script and then I edit it and post it. This was all on my phone. But I can't do that because it was taken like I said. And no I can't write without it, half of my drafts for future updates were on there. So you have this until I do get it back
> 
> Torture shit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this... whatever the fuck this is.


	3. Cleanest deck in the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is just minding his own business as always. But it's always interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place one day after Jay's dinner with Nadakhan, after he tried to escape. The bottle is still wandering the ocean, not yet found by anyone.  
> (And yes there is swearing. Deal with it, I'm sure most of you aren't nine years old)

Jay gripped the handle of the mop as he swabbed the deck beside Clancee, the vengestone ball and chain gripping into his ankle uncomfortably. The nervous Serpentine said it relaxed him, although Jay sometimes wanted him to stop talking and telling him stories of the pirates. It got annoying to hear how many times he was pranked, but Jay supposed that was intentional so he would be forced to wish it all away. But he wouldn't give in, never. That stupid poison-tongued bastard of a djinn would never--

He jumped as the water from the bucket spilled everywhere, getting on his boots and spilling off the side of the ship. He glanced at Clancee who was stuttering apologies to the ninja, although Jay couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or if this was just a ruse to make him want to make his final wish even more. He silently groaned and shook his head. "It's fine Clancee, doesn't matter anyway.." he muttered to the snake.

"W-w-well you might not think it's a big deal, b-but it is! I-I'm going to get another water bucket, don't go anywhere!" Clancee stuttered at him, hobbling away on his peg leg to try and find more water. Jay looked at the chain gripping into his leg and nearly snickered. Where could he possibly go? He kept cleaning the deck when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He shuddered slightly as he turned around to see Nadakhan's smiling face.

Jay scoffed and turned away from him, continuing to clean silently. "What do you want?" He asked.

The djinn chuckled and floated closer to him, gripping his shoulder with one of his hands. "Just want to know how your doing with the deck, it gets so dirty every now and then." He said to Jay.

The ninja looked at the floor, which was shining brighter than the sun with how clean it was. "Sure." He pushed Nadakhan away and continued to mop. Nadakhan growled and floated back to him, gripping both his shoulders with two of his hands, his hook hand slowly stroking his side. Jay shuddered and tried to move away from the touch, but it wasn't working. "Let me go." He snapped to him.

"Hm, no. But maybe I will if you... wish it away." The djinn whispered to him, his hook starting to dig into his side. Jay grimaced slightly in pain but continued to clean. "Come on, you know you want to, it's so easy and just a few words. Just say it." His voice was really getting on Jay's nerves, and he shoved him away. The hook slashed across his gi and into his side, making him bleed a little bit. He winced in pain but said nothing. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Nadakhan looked at the blood on his hook and nonchalantly wiped it off. "Aw, unfortunate. However, nothing will stop you from cleaning your blood from the deck will it?" He leaned in close to Jay's ear and grinned as he whispered to him. "Or you could wish it away, and not have to clean anymore than you have to."

Jay scoffed and shoved the djinn away again. "I won't ever make my last wish! Not gonna say it, not today not tomorrow not ever!" he yelled at him. "Nothing you say will convince me!"

Nadakhan chuckled and ruffled up the ninja's copper hair. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that. Words have... a lot of power." He yanked his head back and stared into Jay's eyes as he gripped his hair, the ninja struggling to glare up at him. "And if words don't work, actions certainly will." He let go of Jay and let him fall on the floor onto his back. "Maybe some time alone with Doubloon will help you help you realize that." he said with a wide grin as Doubloon walked out from seemingly nowhere. "Play nice with him, we don't want his legs broken so he can't work." 

Jay didn't shake or cry in fear as Doubloon grabbed him by his neck and started to drag him away. "Do your worst two faced creep!" He shouted at him. 

Doubloon said nothing as always. Jay gripped his fists as he prepared for whatever was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. It's shorter, definitely, but hope you liked it. And gimme ideas if you've got any.


	4. Something weird happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something weird happens to an unsuspecting teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennnjjoooyyyy........

When she woke up, she looked around the dark room before moving from her bed. She sat on the soft covers for about five more minutes before she got up and went to the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush and the toothpaste from the bathroom cabinet squirting some onto the bristles. She put the toothbrush in her mouth and quickly brushed her teeth, making sure to scrub in between her teeth as well. She finished in two minutes exactly and spat in the sink, turning on the water and rinsing out her mouth. She cleaned out the sink before she left.

She went back to her room and dug around in the dressers. She pulled out a long sleeved purple and blue striped shirt, and a pair of dark blue sweat pants. She took off her pajamas and pulled on the clean clothes. She went over to her closet and looked around at the clothes before grabbing a dark gray sweater and pulling it on over her shirt. She grabbed a brush from the shelf in the closet and brushed her dark brown hair, her bangs covering her right eye like always. She put the brush back down now that her short, slightly dirty locks were brushed through. She twirled a strand of her hair slightly as she grabbed her black boots and shoved them on. She rubbed her right eye, or what was left of it, and left her room.

The young thirteen year old trudged through her empty apartment, heading towards the small kitchen. She opened the cabinets and grabbed a bowl, going to the fridge and pulling it open, grabbing the milk. She poured it into the bowl and set it on the counter, reaching up to the cabinet and grabbing the chocolate-y cereal and pouring it into the milk filled bowl. She opened a drawer and pulled out a spoon, putting it in the bowl. She went over to the table and sat down in the chair, eating her cereal as she slowly blinked. 

She considered saying something, anything to make her parents happy. But she didn't want to and they were at work. So she stayed silent as always. She was wondering when her parents were gonna get home again, either late or early. Again. She continued to eat her cereal and finished it quickly, downing the milk in a few gulps and got up, going over to the sink and dumping the utensils in the sink. She considered going back to her room to sleep some more when the ground started to shake out of nowhere.

She stumbled around on the floor and fell on her butt. She looked around the apartment seeing things drop and fall, dishes falling out of cabinets and smashing on the floor and chairs vibrating. She panicked and dived under the table holding a leg, closing her eye in fear. The family picture fell from its stand on a living room shelf and the glass smashed into pieces on the floor.

Outside, the ground was breaking apart. A large chunk of land including the girl's house was being lifted up, high into the sky. And no one seemed to know she was still in there.

After a few minutes the young girl opened her eye. She looked around the mostly destroyed house, crawling out from under the table and shakily crawling towards a window. 

What she saw terrified and dazzled her at the same time. Entire chunks of land were in the air, with more houses and trees and everything. Flying ships with pirate flags and strange colors on them peppered the sky, and there was one big ship in the middle of it all. There was a lot of people on board, with a prisoner with a ball and chain on his ankle and everything. She looked closer and her eye widened when she saw it was the Blue Ninja Jay. She looked around and saw a man with a helmet and two guns on his belt, and, if the stories she read were correct, a djinn with a weird looking sword in his hand. She saw the gun man start glancing over at her window and she dived down to avoid being seen. Even though she didn't voice her fears, it was very evident in her face and her shaking body. 

This wasn't how she expected today to go at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. Cliffhanger-ish.  
> See if you can find a good picture of her until I can show you one.  
> Let me know if you want more. This is kind of fun.


	5. Not a normal day anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young teen tries adjust to her new life in the skies. And not get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a plan to have one chapter for each of the peoples perspectives, like Jay, the girl, Lloyd and Co. and Ronin in Ninjago, but I just wanted to write this small thing. Let me know if you think that plan is a good idea or if you want more Jay torture first.  
> Comment them plz.

She took some deep breaths. Okay. Her house was floating. In the sky. With like a hundred pirates out there who would probably kill her. And a djinn who took the Blue Ninja so he's powerless now and can't help her or himself.

Totally not a reason to panic. 

She shuddered as she laid flat on the floor as to not be seen by anyone. All of the windows were closed and the curtains drawn, thankfully, but the one window that _was_ open had a direct view to the big ship in the middle, in eye's view of the djinn and the gun carrying man. She did NOT want to be seen by them, who knows what the pirate crew will do to her. She laid on the floor underneath the open window as she wondered what to do. She couldn't just stay there forever. She sat there and wondered what to do for the longest time. Then it clicked.

She peaked out to check and make sure no one was watching. Not the gun man, the djinn or Jay. Good. She slowly moved, inch by inch away from the window. She crawled away as best she could, towards the wall. She kept inching closer and closer and made it from underneath the window, now leaning against the wall. She panted slightly in relief and rested against the wall. Good thing no one saw her. She looked at the window and reached a hand out, shutting one side. She went back down and crawled to the other side and shut the second side of the window. The curtains were already drawn so no one would see her from there. Great. Now all the windows in her house were shut and covered. No one could see her now. Great. Cool. Amazing.

So why was her heart still beating faster than a drum?

She didn't fricking know. Or care for that matter. She looked around the kitchen, which was still partially destroyed. Well, more like a big mess. She shakily got up and started to tidy up a little bit. Might as well make use of herself. Like always. She pushed the broken plates into a pile along with the broken cups and such. She kept looking around the kitchen and seeing it was a big mess, but she felt too scared and tired to even try and do anything right now. She walked over to the table and laid down underneath it again, gripping the sleeves of her sweater tightly to stay warm. She tried to close her eye to get some rest, so she could figure out how to get away from this strange new land, but her small shaking body didn't make things any easier. Frustrated she crawled out from under the table and crawled to the living room. She laid down on the soft couch and sighed in content. Much better. Her eye closed in a few minutes, her breathing evened out as she slept.

Flintlocke looked over at the house as the two windows shut. "Ya seen what I seen cap'n?" He said to Nadakhan, who was also watching the old house intently.

The pirate prince nodded. "Seems as though we have an unexpected guest in our soon-to-be thriving land. Want to check who it is?" He asked his second-in-command.

Flintlocke looked around and glanced at Jay swabbing the deck. "I've got a better idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well she might be screwed :D  
> Oh wait-  
> Kinda forgot to mention she doesn't have a name...  
> Gimme ideas.  
> Plz


	6. Making new friends. Kinda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is forced to find something. Or someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when Jay and the kid meet. Still need name ideas btw.  
> Enjoy! This is longer btw

Jay was cleaning the deck when he was pulled up by his collar. He looked up to see Dogshank holding him up. “What do you want?” He asked. “I’m doing what I have to do.”

“Cap’n needs you to check something out.” She said, pulling him along roughly. He groaned and grumbled as he was dragged along to the edge of the ship, where Flintlocke and Nadakhan were waiting. Flintlocke was holding a weird harness thing and rope. This didn’t seem to be good. 

“What’s this about? Gonna make me do some weird bungee jumping?” He asked with a frown. The djinn snickered and shook his head. 

“Of course not.” He floated closer to the ninja and put a hand in his shoulder. “We just need you to… check something for us. You can handle it right?” He leaned close to his ear and whispered to him. “Unless you want to-”

Jay pushed him away. “No way. What do you need me to do?” He asked with a sour look on his face. Nadakhan grinned and pushed him towards Flintlocke, who grabbed hold of Jay and attached the harness onto him roughly, latching the rope onto a small hook on the back of the harness. “Hey, why not be a little more gentle huh?” He jokingly said. 

“Being rough is the whole point.” Flintlocke replied bluntly. Jay rolled his eyes as he tugged on the rope a few times to make sure it was on tightly. 

“Why do you even need me to go down anywhere? Can’t one of you do this easily?” Jay asked. 

Nadakhan tapped his chin. “Well, yes but it wouldn't be as fun to watch.” He grabbed his shoulders and pushed Jay closer to the side of the ship. “You need to see if we have an intruder. Tug on the rope two times when you caught them. You can handle that right?” He asked with a smirk. Jay noticed he was teetering over the edge about to fall. 

“I-”

“Great!” Nadakhan pushed him off the edge. Jay screamed as he fell to the chunk of rock the ship was hovering over. The rope held him up and stopped him from falling to the floor completely, stopping him by a few inches, but the backlash hurt like hell. He groaned as he got up and looked up to see the pirates laughing at him. He rolled his eyes again and looked up at the house. It looked old with a slightly crumbling roof. The paint was faded and peeling off. Not in the best condition. He walked up to the house and opened the door walking inside. It was mostly destroyed on the inside, but the kitchen was somewhat clean. He walked around and went into the living room. The tv was smashed and most of the things on the shelves were broken on the floor. He looked around the room and when he saw the little girl on the couch fast asleep his breath hitched. 

Why was a little kid here?! Was her place picked up and she didn’t notice? Could she not escape when the chunk of land was being lifted up? What could he do to help her?

He quietly walked over to her and shook her slightly. It was enough to wake her up. She moved slightly and blinked her eye at him. It took a few seconds for her to realize and she smiled widely, running to hug him but Jay pushed her away. She looked at him confused as he explained. 

“Look, kid, I don’t know how you got here but you need to find a way out. At least get away from the islands. Find a stray rock or something, steal a ship and get away. Do you get it? If you can warn the ninja of where I am.” Jay told her quickly. She listened quietly and nodded her head quickly. “Good. Now get outta here.” He looked around the house and went over to a window, opening it quietly. He peaked out and saw the pirates weren’t looking. He beckoned the kid over hastily and she ran over to him, climbing out the window with his help. “Don’t worry about me, just run.” Jay said to her. She nodded and ran away from the window. Jay watched her bounce from rock to rock. He waited until he couldn’t see her anymore and tugged the rope two times. He was quickly pulled back up to the front of the ship. He glared at Nadakhan’s smiling face. 

“So? Where are they?” He asked. Jay scoffed. 

“There was no one there.” He lied. “It was probably a breeze or something. You might need your eyes checked.” He laughed at the djinn, Nadakhan growling at him and throwing him down to the floor. 

“Get back to swabbing the deck.” He ordered the ninja, a mop being thrown on Jay’s back. He slowly got up and started to clean again, rubbing his back to try and ease the pain. 

At least that kid is fine, he thought. 

  
  
  


That night he was going to head down to the brig himself to try and get some sleep, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Doubloon. “Ugh, what do you want?” He asked. The two faced man once again said nothing and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him along to Nadakhan’s quarters. He opened the door and threw him in. Jay groaned and held his head in pain as he looked back at the door. Already shut. He turned back around and jumped seeing Nadakhan right in front of him. “You need a bell put on you.” He mumbled. 

Nadakhan laughed, resonating through his chest and giving Jay chills down his spine. The pirate prince put a hand in his shoulder. “I have someone to show you.” He purred to Jay, stroking his cheek gently. Jay shuddered and tried to move away but Nadakhan held him closer. “You probably know her.”

Nadakhan snapped his fingers and there was a poof of orange smoke. Jay gasped seeing the same little girl he told to run away, tied up and a gag in her mouth. 

This isn’t good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme name and torture ideas plz.  
> Also, do you guys like longer or shorter chapters?


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadakhan, Jay and the new girl have a   
> ... talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been busy focusing on myself so that’s why it took so long for this to come out.

Jay barely held back a whole surge of emotion and reaction alike from escaping him at the sight itself, going to unearthly limits to keep up the ignorant and perfectly composed act, desperate to atleast try and keep the child out of harm's way.

"... I don't think I'm up to track on what this is about. ... But I do know that is no way to keep a child." Jay finally said as evenly as possible, with a slight shrug. What he even supposed to say? How in FSM’s fucked up and horrifically biased land of Ninjago did they find her? She wasn't very good at hiding was she?

Nadakhan chuckled and stroked his hook hand down the little girl’s cheek, making her shudder and try and move away from the djinn. “It seems as though you lied to me, funny man. We do have a new guest.” He used one of his hands to caress her shoulders and she kept trying to move away, but he kept pushing her back into place. “It would be a shame if,” he pulled a knife out of nowhere and held it up to her neck with lightning speed. “Something happened to her.”

The small girl’s eye widened and she looked at Jay desperately to help her.

"Wh-- Hey, hey! Hands off her, she did nothing to you!" Jay barked with sudden fury, unsure what to do without risking both of theirs' safety... Hell, he didn't even know how has he managed the courage for this burst.   
  


“What’s the magic word?” The djinn snickered out, the blade now extremely close to her neck. Jay could see blood drip out.

Oh no, oh nonono... This was just straight up playing dirty. He couldn't bear to even watch. But, he had to do something...! And fast, despite barely understanding his options, which were probably either 'make the wish', or, who knows, 'indulge the guy in his weird begging kink'... One thing was for certain now though. Two can play that game.

  
"Get, your, grimy, hands off of her, you creep! If you think that this will improve your chances, you're only making them worse. If even a single thread of hair goes missing off that kid's head, not only will you never receive your wish, but you will never receive peace! I'll make sure to inconvenience the hell out of your lives here until the day you kill me- Which I know you won't, if you want to hear those 'magic words' so badly!" He screamed at the djinn, his eyes blazing with anger.   
  


Nadakhan watched Jay yell at him with a creepy calmness about him. When he was done he nodded slowly, starting to take the knife away from the kid’s neck. Jay thought it was over before Nadakhan whipped around and launched it at him. He gasped and ducked down dodging it. It slammed into the wall and stuck there as Nadakhan laughed at Jay’s panting. 

The djinn stroked the girls face once again. “You haven’t said a word yet little girl. Why not?” He leaned down to her ear and whispered softly, creeping her out and making her shudder. “Why don’t you make a wish for me?”  
  


As soon as he had recollected himself from the attack, Jay sprung back up straight... With terror making its way back onto his face. He looked eye to eye at the girl... Trying to shake his head at her in warning, as subtly as possible. He was also considering going for that knife in case things continue escalating at this pace, but he decided to take things slowly at the moment.

The djinn waited for an answer from the girl, but she didn’t say anything. She was inching away from him slowly extremely uncomfortable. “Hm? Cat got your tongue?” He asked with a catlike smile, leaning closer. She kept moving away and fell to the floor on her back. She looked at Nadakhan stare down at her with a terrified look on her face as he smiled down at her. “You don’t talk much do you?”

She nodded quickly. Nadakhan chuckled softly and stroked his hook down her cheek. “Don’t worry, I have ways to make you sing~”

Jay's eyes were darting frantically from one of them to the other... What is he supposed to do? Can he even do anything at this point? He was never the strategic one... All that he can think about is that knife behind him, he can try and nab it when Nadakhan wasn’t looking if things went sideways. 

She shuddered and looked away from him, turning her back to his face. He frowned and turned her back around. “Oh. I get it. You don’t want to talk because you’re afraid you’ll make a wish right?” He asked. 

The kid looked at him strangely before nodding frantically. Nadakhan laughed and picked her up by her hood. “Don’t worry, you’ll be begging to wish it all away by the time we’re done with you.” The threat came out deep. He snapped his fingers and Flintlocke walked in. “Take our new guest to the brig with her friend. She has a long day ahead of her.” He threw the girl at Jay‘s feet and she scrunched up her face in pain.

Jay wanted to at the very least offer her a hand to help her up, or even just as some measly consolation... But both of them got violently dragged out before they could come back to their senses.   
  


Waiting until the sound of footsteps had moved on far away enough and out of earshot, Jay quickly whipped up, not wasting a second to make sure she's okay.

 _‘... Aw geez, this is all my fault...’_ He thought as he carefully crawled over to her. "Hey...Are you okay? Did that creep hurt you?"

She nodded her head quickly. She gave him a thumbs up and a smile indicating she was fine, but Jay was skeptical.   
  


He examined her, with the tension of worry not leaving his features... She really wasn't a talker was she?

"Look... It's going to be okay, alright? The others will come for us soon and it will all be over. Just be brave. If he gets that final wish... Let's just say things will only get worse." He told her reassuringly, with a calm look on his face.  
  
Her shoulders relaxed slightly and she nodded slowly. Then she looked up at the bars. She pointed at them and made a waving motion with her hands. It took a minute of Jay watching to understand what she was asking: why didn’t he use his powers to get out. He sighed and pointed at the ball and chain on his ankle. 

“Vengestone. Cant use my powers with it on. And it's not like lightning can exactly help that much when it comes to busting out of captivity. The door isn't powered by electric power, it's held in place by the laws of physics... I can't control those." He said sullenly. Jay saw her smile drop from her face.

Jay felt slightly bad and sighed. “Look, it’s gonna be okay. Those pirates won’t know what him them when my friends come and get us.” He told her with a big smile. She looked up at him and grinned back, although it was small.

"All we gotta do... Is keep it together until they arrive. For our sakes, and the sake of all of Ninjago. Can you do that?" He asked more gently, hoping that it didn't come off as talking down to her... He just wanted to keep her calm, he didn’t need her panicking now.

She looked down nervously as the thoughts raced through her head. She went through a lot in her life but she was never taken in by sky pirates and a super creepy djinn. But she didn’t want to let Jay and all of Ninjago down. After a minute she looked up and nodded quickly with a determined look on her face.

Finally, the blue ninja's concerned expression genuinely softened. He crawled over to her and pulled her into a hug, feeling her nuzzle into his chest. He sighed and rubbed a hand through her hair.

"We're gonna be okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna skip to torture but I also have a desire to do story shit.... what should I do?


	8. A small punishment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is punished for lying. In more ways then one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY TORTURE SHIT HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!
> 
> But just in case anyone has triggers, there's whipping and some *slight* description of gore. Kinda. Just read with caution.  
> Also let me know if you want more torture or wanna hear from the other sides. (Lloyd and co, Ronin, the girl's POV)

It was late at night. Jay was mopping the deck, minding his business again. The girl was in the brig, without a ball and chain however. The reason Nadakhan gave for this was, "She was defenseless enough without a heavy chain on her ankle." He figured it was just another way to try and get her to talk, but she hadn't said a single word since she was taken. Or a noise, she was like a mouse.

He rolled his eyes. Maybe when he got thrown back in the brig he would try and get her to talk some more.

Suddenly he was grabbed violently by his collar. He glared up seeing Flintlocke with a smirk on his face. "What do you want?" He snapped at him. 

"Cap'n needs to discipline ya." He said. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jay asked annoyed. Flintlocke said nothing and dragged him away to another part of the ship, where Nadakhan was waiting, with a whip in his hand. Jay gulped silently as he was thrown down on the floor in front of the Djinn, looking up at the cat like grin on his face.

"I'm sure you know where this is going." He said with malice heavy in his voice. Jay growled and clenched his fists, his fingernails digging into the wood. "Take off his shirt, I would hate for it to get dirty." He told Flintlocke. The gun slinger went over to Jay and roughly ripped unwrapped his gi and took off his shirt. Jay groaned at the thought of his clothes being messed up but was ripped from his thoughts when he heard the cracking of the whip against the floorboards of the ship. He looked back up at Nadakhan and couldn't help but be a little bit scared. He didn't show it of course. 

"Ten lashes. For lying to me. Count while I do it or I'll start over. Got it?" He asked Jay with a mocking tone. Jay shuddered in disgust and nodded, hating the fact he was agreeing. "Lay down on the floor, on your stomach." He ordered him. Jay did what he said and tried to ignore Flintlocke's eyes looking at this.

Nadakhan brought down the whip on his back. Jay winced at the impact and groaned out, "One."

The Djinn grinned wickedly and hit him again. Jay grunted in pain and winced out, "Two."

Another lash. “Three.”

Another. Long red marks started to bloom on his back.

This continued on until Jay was almost crying on the deck, blood flowing out of his back as the lashes burned. He managed to croak out "Ten" and gasped in slight surprise when he was hit again. Nadakhan yanked him up by his hair and brought him up to his grinning face.

"An extra one for lying in the first place." He snickered, then he threw the blue ninja on the ground. "Throw him in the brig!" He yelled to Flintlocke. He grabbed Jay roughly by his collar and thrown into the cell. He groaned and tentatively touched his back, but winced in pain and instantly stopped. This would give him an infection if it wasn't wrapped up properly. Maybe the stupid pirate prince wanted that as well. Jay didn't know or care. He groaned and moved himself around a little bit until he found a comfortable position, and tried to go to sleep. He felt the small child tentatively touch his back and winced. 

"Don't touch there kid, it hurts." He muttered. She didn't seem to listen and was apparently wrapping something tight around him. "Hey, quit it!" He told her getting up. She flinched back and had a sorry look on her face as she shook. He groaned and looked down at his chest, his eyebrows suddenly raised. She had wrapped bandages around his wounds. Where she got them she didn't know but he was grateful as hell. He looked over at the girl and smiled. "Thanks kid." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to his chest, which she gladly nuzzled to. He snickered softly and held her closely, trying to keep her warm from the cold air coming from in between the bars. He fell asleep with the child in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of torture ideas but I wanna go slow with this... should we keep going with Jay nonsense and torture, focus on the girl or should we move on to someone else's POV?  
> Also, I have an idea to give the girl a power. I have one in mind, but tell me what else I could let it be!


	9. Rise and Fall- nope just Fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor kid takes a fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another update right? Lol  
> Enjoy.  
> Also bottle is still in the ocean.  
> not beta read and i stayed up late making this. Hope you enjoy.

The child scrubbed at the walls as hard she could. But somehow the stains wouldn't come out. She understood she was on a pirate ship but really, this was ridiculous.

The previous night, the gun slinger, who she now found out was named Flintlocke, had told her to do this in the morning. And here she was doing it. And it was getting frustrating. But she wouldn't talk. She looked over at the other side of the ship to see Jay hunched over scrubbing the floor, Nadakhan talking to him about something. Probably trying to break him again. But she knew he wouldn't give in. He was the Master of Lightning, nothing got in his way! That's what she thought.

She went back to the wall. She scrubbed against it as hard as she could, but no progress. She looked at the rest of the wall she would have to clean and groaned in her mind. 

This was gonna be a long day.

She kept going despite her urge to throw the scrub brush over the side of the ship. She was so busy scrubbing she didn't notice the djinn leave Jay's side. She looked back over to see if he was still there and raised an eyebrow confused. 

Where did he go?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and instantly jumped, turning around to see just who she was thinking about. Nadakhan grinned widely at the girl and circled her slowly like a shark would circle his prey. Guess she was the prey in this moment.

"So you still won't make noise hm?" He asked. She didn't know if it was a rhetorical question or not-of course she wasn't gonna make noise-but she went back to cleaning. She wasn't gonna let the djinn get under her skin.

She felt him touch her shoulders in an effort to get closer and her breath hitched as she instantly moved away. "Don't like being touched eh? Too bad." He leaned closer to her and she leaned backwards to avoid him. He just kept coming closer.

  
"I'll have you know little girl I can be very... persuasive. I will make you talk, and make your wish to make it all go away on the same day. I promise you." He snickered at her scared expression. "Maybe you'll make a noise after your trip."

Trip?

She looked over and realized she was super close to falling off the ship.

Oh no.

He suddenly pushed her roughly, and she gasped in her mind as she felt herself start to fall into the ocean below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments plz


	10. A catch. Kinda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter woo  
> enjoy i guess  
> more torture next chapter(maybe)  
> and it ain't towards jay this time  
> haha i love making you suffer

Nadakhan smiled as he watched the girl fall to her death. Well, if she wasn't going to speak, there was no need for her. He turned around to go back to bothering Jay when he was suddenly pushed to the ground. He shook it off and looked up to see Flintlocke running up to help him.

"Who in the blazes-" The now angry djinn started, but Flintlocke cut him off as he helped pull him up. And for once it was for a good reason.

"Cap'n! The blue ninja, he just jumped! Look!" He pointed down to wear the girl was pushed off and Nadakhan saw Jay diving after her.

"I'll get a ship ready immediately." Flintlocke told his captain, but Nadakhan held up his hand.

"No. Let's wait a few more minutes and see if they drown or not." He said with a sadistic undertone.

Meanwhile Jay fell like a brick. He didn't know what he was thinking but he had to help the girl. He did his best to dive after her and grunted as he saw her. He reached his hand out and tried to grab her before they both splashed into the ocean.

Jay gasped as the ball and chain around his ankle weighed him down. He tried to get some air and managed to take a quick breath before he was dragged down into the ocean. He desperately tried to get it off but to no avail. He was starting to run out of air, he could feel it. He looked around for the girl and saw her in front of him a few feet away, swimming over, more like flailing over to him trying not to sink. She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to him. He grabbed it and looked at it weird before it clicked.

It was a bobby pin. He grinned and started to try and unlock the chain from his ankle. He felt a click and it fell off into the ocean. He smiled widely and grabbed the girl and started to swim back up to the surface. They gasped as they felt the wind hit their face sharply. They looked at each other and Jay snickered lightly. The girl smiled back and gave him a thumbs up before coughing violently. Jay's eyes widened and started to pat her back and she coughed up some water before stopping. She looked over at Jay before smiling again. The ninja smiled back.

"So uh... what now?" Jay asked as he looked around. There was only ocean for miles, and Jay couldn't use his powers without shocking both of them.

"What now is you come back with me." His breath hitched as he turned around and looked up, seeing Flintlocke in his ship looking down at them pointing a gun at them. He jumped out and held out a hand to them but Jay hesitated. It was probably just to scare them right? 

A warning shot was fired nearly hitting the girl. Nope not to scare them. Jay groaned and handed the kid up to him first. Flintlocke grabbed her carefully and placed her in his ship before grabbing Jay by his collar and pulling him into the ship as well putting him next to the girl. He kept his gun pointed at them as they flew back to Misfortunes Keep.

"By the way Sparky, Cap'n is gonna give ya another punishment for that stunt." Flintlocke told him. 

Jay just rolled his eyes. He didn't care, saving this kid was worth it. He could handle anything the djinn threw at him.

Although he was slightly scared for the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dying inside


	11. Damn this hurts a lot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay torture  
> I might drop the story bit altogether and just do torture shit but let me know if thats a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more torture for jay kinda so enjoy  
> this takes place after the first scrap and tap. It's been a week since the last chapter, Kid still hasn't spoken and Jay has been getting daily whipping. Alternate ending, kinda. So enjoy, hopefully.  
> Also slight warning bc maybe kid torture.

Jay groaned as he was tossed over on the ground like a rag doll a once again. He struggled to get up but the pirate he was fighting had slammed into his back and he felt the air leave his lungs as he wheezed. He fell to the ground and couldn't get back up. There was the loud sound of cheering as he felt something be slammed into his head. There was a loud ringing in his ears and he felt something warm run down his face. He could hear the cheering stop and harsh muffled yelling before everything went black.

When he woke up, he was in the brig. He wasn't surprised at all. He tried to move but groaned, feeling great pain in every part of his body. Especially in his nose and left eye. He reached up as slowly as he could and touched his nose before wincing and putting his hand down. It felt bruised as fuck. He looked to see if Clancee was up there with food but he wasn't there. He looked back down and sighed, feeling his eyes flutter shut. He didn't notice one small thing.

The girl wasn't in there with him.

Outside the brig, where Jay was forced to play the horrible game with the pirates, the young girl was being beat up by three other pirates. They kept kicking her in the face and striking her small body with large blows. She didn't make any noise despite this.

How could she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might skip to the spicy stuff in the next chapter. probably will cause I'm so bored.


	12. Im bored.

Might be discontinuing this.

lemme know what ya think.

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well use my laptop for something right?


End file.
